1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water delivery apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable shower device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with water delivery devices for shower capabilities. The U.S. Patent to Coleman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,456) discloses a shower system that diverts the water delivery into two directions so that a lower shower head may be in use simultaneously with a higher shower head. The U.S. Patent to Tiernan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,346) issued Sep. 1, 1998, also teaches of a dual shower head having movable tubular sections.
The U.S. Patent to Healy issued Oct. 21, 1997, discloses a multiple showerhead device. Herein, an apparatus has a wall mounted water pipe supporting a plurality of individual showerheads by swivel joints and manual on/off valves for selective operation. Apertures are provided on the housing through which the showerheads protrude.
Wilson teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,839, (issued Oct. 21, 1975) of a dual shower attachment device wherein a single shower may be converted into a dual shower with water delivery outlets at opposite sides of the shower. Gellmann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,235, issued Feb. 18, 1964) discloses a shower line unit with a plurality of showerheads positioned along a unit line of the shower device.
None of these patents either teaches or suggests a water delivery device used for a shower having easily assembled pipe construction that is portable for use indoors or outdoors.
The present invention features a shower device made of lightweight, easily assembled parts that can be adapted to a water source for hand-held or stationary water delivery at varying heights of water distribution. This sort of water delivery device enables one with compromised height, e.g., a handicapped person, to enjoy the full extent of water delivery during a shower, as well as allowing multiple head delivery in lieu of a single head system. The shower system is a kit comprising parts that are coded in a particular fashion to provide error-free assembly instruction by sight (such as color, numbers, alphabet, etc.,) or touch (i.e., Braille or other tactile identification means).
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a modular water delivery system that is lightweight and easy to transport.
It is another object of the invention to provide a modular water delivery system that is easy to assemble and disassemble with error-free construction assembly means incorporated into the system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a water delivery system with standard sized plumbing for shower capabilities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a water delivery system with selective water delivery outlets at various positions within a bathing unit.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be more apparent from a study of the enclosed text and the appended drawings.
dr
A complete understanding of the present invention may be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings, when taken in conjunction with the detail description thereof and in which:
FIG. 1 shows the unassembled compounts of the water delivery kit of the of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a schematic illustrating the components of the water delivery kit, as they would be assembled in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 3 shows the assembled components of the water delivery kit.